ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Azariah the Wanderer
History of Azariah the Wanderer Early Life In 777 the grandson of Agabus, Azariah was born in Irgalon. His father, Imhotep Oraculum was the High Priest of Imhotep for High King Imir. Azariah grew up as a fierce believer of the prophecies of the Prophets. In 810 Imir died and his son Iznaghal II Iznaghal succeeded him. Azariah was appalled by this. Iznaghal his mother was Arminia of Efir, a descendant of Ashima. Therefore Azariah left. He first travelled to Ufir. This kingdom was ruled by King Silanus IV he was a Latin, proudly worshipping Ashima, his ancestor. Azariah was appalled that the island was ruled by the descendants of Ragnarok. Azariah then bought a ship and set sail for the south, not knowing what he would find there. He found an island. He went to live there in solitude for four years. He built a temple there to Atum, the Creator God. Azariah believed that Atum was the only true God and that all the other Gods were inferior. Azariah's Teaching of the Division of Gods Azariah believed there were four categories of Gods. The One True God Only Atum, God of Creation is in the category. Azariah give him the titles: Supreme King of Earth, God of Gods, King of Kings and Father of All. The Elder Gods Then there are the Elder Gods, consisting of "Eos, Goddess of Dawn", "Janus; God of Majest, Chivalry, Honour and Pride and King of the Gods", "Terra, Goddess of Earth", "Volturnus, God of the Waters and Earthquakes, King of the Oceans", "Thanatos, God of the Dead and Resurrection, King of the Underworld", "Selene, Goddess of the Moon, the Sky and Beauty", "Hyperion, God of the Sun and Light", "Hemera, Goddess of Day" and "Delphi, Goddess of Prophecy and Knowledge". The Spirit Gods The Third category is the Spirit Gods. This consists of all the Children of the Elder Gods, save for those belonging to the Dark Gods. The Dark Gods The fourth and final category is the Dark Gods. Their ruler is Ragnarok, whom Azariah gives the names: Death itself, Satan, Prince of Darkness and Wicked-One. The other members of this category are all of Ragnarok's children, except for Ashima. Addittionally Hecate, Goddess of Night, Magic and Necromancy is also in this category. Azariah on Capri In 814 Azariah left the island. He took his ship and left for the South. However strong winds blew Azariah westward. There he arrived on another [[Capri|island. He lived there for another four years and built another temple to Atum. However in the second year on the island he found the island to be inhabited. He met with the darker-skinned King Azura I of Capri. Azariah lived with the people of Capri for the remaining two years. They all converted to Azariah's vision of religion. The named themselves the Eternal Children, or Filii Aeterna. This later evolved in Aternians. In 816 Azariah married Azula, daughter of Azura. In 817 their son Amos was born. However Azula died in childbirth. In 823 Azariah then asked Azura to raise Amos as his son. Azariah then left for the south. Azariah in Tripoli Azariah arrived with a ship full of riches and slaves in the city of Tripoli. There Azariah met with Prince Ibrahim I of Tripoli. Azariah then fell in love with Ibrahim's daughter Munna. They secretly married and Munna got pregnant. Izaïah the prophet then appeared to Azariah and told him that Munna was the great-granddaughter of Porthos, God of Sexual Longing, Yearning and Desire. Munna had tricked and bewitched Azariah and her son would be a demon. Azariah went to confirm this with Prince Ibrahim who confirmed that he was a descendant of Porthos, who was a grandson of Ragnarok. Azariah felt defiled and fled the city. Azariah and Baldros Azariah wandered the Southern Continent for two years. There he met Saladin Baldros. He was descendant of Baldr the Strong an enemy of Tripoli. who fought against Prince Saladin I's his relationship with the Goddess of Ziva, a granddaughter of Ragnarok. Baldr had ben the son of Haldad, God of Thunder. Baldros was already 54 years old but he still had the strength of a young man. Baldros and Azariah became friends. Baldros became a follower of Azariah's religion. Azariah and Baldros were then given another vision by Izaïah. Azariah should marry Baldros his daughter Alisha. Azariah and Alisha should then live in the Moghul Woods. And thus it happened. In 826 their son Saul was born. In 843 Azariah died, aged 66. Category:Hermits Category:Anglarians Category:Prophets Category:The Wanderers of Moghul Forrest Category:Nobles Category:House of Izaïah Category:People